


Come To Heel

by sciencefictioness



Series: Legacy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom D.Va, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Humiliation, Jack Is Poly, Mentions of Genji/Gabe/Jack, Name-Calling, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: Jack caught sight of his collar on the coffee table.  The leather was bright against the dark wood, nothing like the one Jack had at home that Gabriel sometimes buckled lovingly around his throat.  Subdued black, with a simple silver ring and subtle fur lining.  No, this one was vivid neon pink, the fur on the underside stark white and lush, the ring an oversized heart.It wasn’t supposed to make him feel cared for.  It was supposed to make him feel owned.  Just another of Hana’s playthings, ready to be used.





	Come To Heel

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES! This is set in the Legacy verse, but you don't have to have read the other parts for this one to make sense, as it stands on its own just fine. Jack is poly in this piece, and there are mentions of genreaper76, as well as brief appearances by Genji and Gabe. 
> 
> If you're here not because you like Overwatch, but because you're one of the amazing, awesome, frankly spectacular people who read all my work, a bit of a warning. This isn't exactly my normal flavor of soft, gentle bondage. It's all SSC, and Jack and D.Va have an established dom/sub relationship, but this one is a bit more intense than what you are probably used to from me. Fair warning.
> 
> Sidenote I did not actually realize how few DVA76 fics there are, and am troubled by it. Anyway, please enjoy!!

Jack was itchy all over by the time they got home from their trip.  Twitchy, and restless, empty promises and meaningless compliments echoing in his ears.  Nothing he deserved, or wanted to hear.  No one ever spent hours at Gabe’s side, kissing his ass, trying to talk up whatever shitty startup enterprise they wanted help funding.

 

Gabriel was the one who essentially ran their business, decided what directions to take it, made all the big choices.  He had good instincts, good intuition.  But Gabriel wasn’t good with people like Jack was, couldn’t put on a smile when he wanted to scowl, couldn’t fake it convincingly.  When he hated someone it was written all over his face, which was bad for their bottom line, considering how easy businessmen often were to despise.  So Jack’s name was on their headers, on their business cards,  _ CEO,  _ all for show.  It wasn’t that he didn’t do his part for the company, but it was Gabriel’s baby, Gabriel’s success.

 

Spending over a week listening to them lavish praise on him that by all rights belonged to Gabriel was enough to make him feel sick.  Most of them acted as though Gabriel wasn’t even there, giving him a nod in greeting and then proceeding to forget he existed at all.  A trophy husband, and nothing more.  Jack gritted his teeth, and smiled, and carried on, because Gabriel wanted it that way.

 

_ Better you than me,  _ he always said, smirking.  Gabriel didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought.  He was more troubled by the way it occasionally got to Jack than anything else, but it was easier this way.  Better for everyone, even if Jack wanted to scream sometimes.

 

As soon as they got back to their place Jack took a shower, as hot as he could stand it, but it wasn’t enough to wash away the lingering feeling that he was somehow dirty.  He still wanted to crawl out of his skin, unable to calm himself, unable to settle.

 

Gabe had called Hana before he even finished washing up, and packed Jack a bag, all but shoving him of their apartment.

 

“She’s ready for you, go get lined out, Jackie.  Her shit’s in the car, all sacked up.”

 

The relief he felt was palpable, tension already leaving him, the air coming easier into his lungs.  Gabe could read him like a book, knew what Jack needed even before he put it together on his own.  Gabriel could do it himself, if Jack asked him to, could break him down until he was less than the sum of his parts.  

 

But he didn’t enjoy doing it, not like Hana did.  It took something out of Gabriel to take Jack apart so thoroughly, but Hana thrived on it, reveled in it.  So Jack slung his bag over his shoulder, kissed Gabe goodbye, and headed for the elevator.

 

He ran into Genji on his way out.  Literally collided with him, Genji standing in the elevator, tapping away at his phone, distracted.  They slammed into one another, Jack reaching out to steady him automatically before pulling him into a hug.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming.”  He murmured into Genji’s hair, breathing in the scent of him, feeling guilty now.  They hadn’t seen each other in well over a week, and Jack was leaving before they got a chance to spend time together.  Genji nosed into his throat, smiling, pressing a kiss to Jack’s pulse point.

 

“Mmmm.  Maybe if your phone was turned on you’d have gotten the text I sent you both on the way over here.”

 

Suddenly Genji was yanked out of Jack’s arms, yelping as Gabriel threw him over his shoulder like a warprize.  Gabe grinned at Jack, palming Genji’s ass possessively, fingertips sinking into it before he pulled his hand back to spank him once, hard.  Genji protested, but laughed through the profanities, no real ire in the words.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him ‘till you get back from Hana’s.  Might even save some for you, who knows.”  Gabe said, eyes soft.  

 

“All right.”  Jack replied, making a spinning motion with one hand, and Gabriel turned around so Genji could see him.  Jack lifted Genji’s chin, thumb sliding rough over his lips before he leaned down to kiss him.  Deep, and messy, until Genji was breathing heavy against his mouth.  Jack finally pulled back, smiling, patting his cheek harder than necessary.  “Be a good boy for Gabe, okay?”

 

Genji grinned, shameless and shit eating, patting Jack’s cheek right back.

 

“Be a good boy for Hana, eh?”

 

Jack laughed as Gabriel carried Genji inside, Genji’s affronted shouts echoing through the door.

 

…

 

He came bearing gifts.

 

He always came bearing gifts.  

 

Neither Jack nor Gabe were materialistic by nature, which wasn’t a bad thing really, but it left them with quite a lot of money and nothing all that interesting to do with it most of the time.  They owned their lavish penthouse apartment outright, and a half dozen absurdly expensive cars they rarely ever drove.  A cabin in the woods by a lake when they wanted to get away, a condo on the beach.  They took trips, and donated to charity, but there was nothing quite as satisfying as buying things for people who thoroughly enjoyed receiving them.  The shine of wealth had worn off long ago, and there was nothing Jack and Gabriel wanted that they didn’t already have.

 

So they gave Genji credit cards, and took him shopping, and bought him everything he so much as glanced at twice.

 

And when Jack came to see Hana, he did so with bags in hand, arms laden with clothes and shoes and gift cards.

 

She met him at the door, barefooted, dressed in pink pajama pants and a t-shirt with something written on it in Korean that Jack couldn’t make out.  Her hand darted out to fist in his shirt, tugging him down so she could kiss his cheek.  Hana glanced at the myriad of bags he carried with only mild interest, even if Jack knew she was dying to get at them.  

 

She could be excited about opening presents later, when Jack was calm and sore and glassy eyed.  Right then she feigned apathy, already playing a part for him, being who he needed her to be.  

 

Who she needed to be, from time to time.

 

“Anything good?”  She asked, popping her gum while he carried the bags to the kitchen and piled them up on her dining room table, setting his backpack down in a chair.  

 

Hana didn’t follow, sitting back down on the couch to save the game she’d been playing.  Jack could hear the odd trilling beeps of the menu screen drifting through the apartment as he rifled through everything, passing up folded stacks of t-shirts and stuffed rabbits and action figures.  Weird flavors of gum they’d come across at a specialty shop on their trip, a custom video game controller with her name on it, a six pack of some kind of limited edition energy drink.

 

The bizarre trappings of the woman he loved, in spite of all their superficial differences.

 

When he finally found what he was looking for Jack brought it to her, handing it over expectantly, a nondescript black shoebox.  She opened the lid, folding away tissue paper to reveal a pair of pastel pink stilettos, strappy and open toed with a six inch heel.  Her grin was devious, and she stood up and bounded towards her bedroom, shoes dangling from her fingertips.  The door clicked shut, and her voice was muffled as she called out to him, deceptively carefree.

 

“I’ll just be a minute!”

 

It wasn’t a pleasantry.  It was a warning.  

 

_ Don’t make me wait on you. _

 

Then Jack caught sight of his collar on the coffee table.  The leather was bright against the dark wood, nothing like the one Jack had at home that Gabriel sometimes buckled lovingly around his throat.  Subdued black, with a simple silver ring and subtle fur lining.  No, this one was vivid neon pink, the fur on the underside stark white and lush, the ring an oversized heart.  

 

It wasn’t supposed to make him feel cared for.  It was supposed to make him feel  _ owned.   _ Just another of Hana’s playthings, ready to be used.

 

Jack didn’t hesitate, throwing his clothes off and tossing them in the corner, not worried about the mess.  Hana wasn’t Gabriel, she didn’t care if he folded his clothes, if he took care of his things.

 

It was her job to make a mess of him, after all.

 

When he heard the creak of Hana’s door opening, Jack was naked on his knees in front of the coffee table, hands behind his back, sitting up straight.  He let his eyes rove over her as she entered the room, drinking in the sight.  She wore the shoes he’d brought her, straps twisting serpentine around her ankles, and a black strap-on harness with an oversized pink cock jutting out of it.  Shimmering, vaguely translucent, and large enough that Jack’s thighs tensed in anticipation.  Other than that she was naked, lips glittering with fresh lipstick, all lean lines and smooth skin.  She held a pink bottle of lubricant and a strip of black fabric in one hand, the other fisting the toy suggestively.

 

“I got this just for you, Daddy.”  Jack licked his lips, spreading his knees a little wider, already half hard.  She narrowed her eyes at him, taking a few clicking steps forward and burying her free hand in his hair so she could wrench his head back sharply.  Hana leaned down until she was right in his face, forcing his spine to bow, blowing a bubble with her gum until it popped.  “I said, I got this just for you, Daddy.”

 

Jack heaved out breath, heat swimming up in him like it always did when he was on his knees for her.

 

“Thank you, princess.”  

 

Hana released his hair with a rough shove, dropping the lube and cloth on the coffee table and reaching for his collar.  She leaned down to fasten it around his neck, a notch tighter than it really should have been.  Not enough to choke him, or cut off his air, but there would be constant pressure on his throat.  Nagging discomfort every time he swallowed, or turned his head, or spoke.  Hana fisted his collar and jerked him up high on his knees, off balance, the position awkward.  She smiled at him, smacking loudly as she chewed her gum, only the softness in her eyes betraying her actions.

 

“I missed you.”

 

She kissed him hard then, messy enough that moisture slipped from the corner of his mouth to drip down his chin.  It tasted saccharin, the artificial sweetness of Hana’s gum overwhelming the natural taste of her.  He felt her tongue working, then, pressing the gum into his mouth before pulling back.  Her long fingers wiped at his face, smearing wetness across his cheek, then she patted it hard twice, just this side of a slap.  Not like Genji had earlier.  Condescending.  Patronizing.

 

“Take care of that for me, okay Daddy?”

 

Jack swallowed thickly, the too sweet wad of gum heavy as it went down, and she grinned.

 

“Disgusting.”  Hana said, tossing a throw pillow on the floor behind him and kneeling on it.  “Ass in the air, face on the floor.  Hold yourself open for me, ‘kay?”

 

Jack obeyed, laying one cheek on the smooth wood of her floor, reaching back to spread himself wide.  Two lubed fingers pressed into him methodically, and he did his best to relax for Hana as she searched for his prostate.  She wasn’t trying to work him open, or give him release.  Any enjoyment he felt right then was mostly an accident, and secondary to her purposes.  It didn’t take long for Hana to find what she was looking for, and she began massaging gently against the bundle of nerves within him, her other hand flat on his lower abdomen, pressing down.

 

His cock twitched with vague interest, and he gritted his teeth, fully aware of what was coming.

 

“Gabe told me about your trip.  How you spent all week listening to a bunch of rich fucks kiss your ass.”  Hana’s voice went high and sarcastic, fingers still moving, pressure building in his belly.  “Must be so hard, hearing how amazing you are.”  She laughed then, trilling and amused.  “Too bad they don’t know what a fucking slut you are, maybe if they saw you like this they’d leave you alone.  You’d probably like that, though.”  

 

Her fingers pressed down a little harder, and Jack felt it, fluid leaking out of his cock in a weak stream.  It wasn’t enjoyable, none of the pleasure or intensity of an orgasm.

 

Just Hana milking him dry.  There was something eviscerating about it, something degrading.  Something being taken from him in a basic way, and he listened to his come splatter softly against the floor underneath him, and rocked back into her hands.

 

Desperate for anything she wanted to give him, or take from him.

 

Desperate to be used until she was done.

 

She continued her ministrations, fluid dripping from him in pitiful spurts as she kept talking.

 

“You’d get off on all those rich boys watching me bend you over and fuck you.  Beg me to let you come no matter who was there, wouldn’t you?  Get on your knees like a good little bitch and plead for it.”

 

The flow had finally slowed to almost nothing, and Jack felt empty, inside and out.  

 

Hana knew him.  Knew he was needy, and pathetic, and still put her hands on him.  He shivered as she pulled her fingers out, and nodded fast, breathing ragged and heavy.

 

“Yes, princess.”

 

“Mmmm, I know you would.”

 

He felt her moving around behind him, and then her hand was in his hair again, jerking him backwards a bit before shoving his face towards the floor.

 

“Clean up your mess, Daddy.”  

 

Hana stood and put her foot between his shoulder blades, stiletto digging sharply into his skin, pushing him down.  Jack obliged, dropping to the ground to lick at his come, not even flinching at the bitter taste.  He lapped it up, careful not to spread it around any further, tongue slipping wet against the wood.  Slow, and meticulous, hyper aware of Hana’s gaze on him.  When he was finally done he glanced up at her, licking a few stray drops of seed off his bottom lip and eying her eagerly.  She stepped on him harder, forcing his chest nearly flat, arousal arcing through him in spite of Hana’s milking.

 

“All cleaned up?”  She asked as she stared down at him, pink cock blocking his view of her face, and Jack nodded.

 

“Yes, princess.”  

 

Hana huffed out a laugh, crouching in front of him and shoving the gag from the coffee table between his teeth, knotting the fabric tight behind his head.  It was deep enough to be uncomfortable, jaw forced open wide, tongue pressing uselessly against the cloth.  Jack tried not to shiver as he bit down on the thick folds of the fabric, fingers flexing where they still held him open.

 

Silent, and prone, and obedient.

 

“You’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you?”

 

She held his gaze, and waited, expectant, questioning.  It was as close to asking for his color as they got nowadays.  Jack didn’t like to break scene with it, but Hana insisted on checking, so they compromised.   _ You’re so desperate, you want this so badly, you’re dying to get fucked.   _ Jack couldn’t answer verbally right then, and nodding wasn’t an acceptable reply.  He snapped his fingers twice, and she stroked the hair back from his forehead, and smirked.  After that she moved into position behind him, and Jack listened to the rustle of the pillow as she knelt on it, the click of a cap opening, her breathy, contented sigh.

 

More lube dripped between his cheeks, and Jack’s arms ached from holding himself in place for so long, fingers cramping where they dug into his ass.  The wood was unforgiving on his knees, on his face, on his shoulders where they bore his weight.  Hana slipped her fingers back into him, first two, then three, spreading them open.  The bare minimum of preparation, and the she pulled them out and to rub the fat head of her cock against him, up and down, teasing.

 

“You can put your arms down and come whenever you want.  Since it’s been such a  _ hard week.” _  Hana said, sarcastic and mocking, and then pressed in, the crown of the toy breaching him slow.

 

Jack had only been half hard before, but the stretch had him rock solid in an instant, moaning against the floor, elbows hitting the wood.  Inch by inch, bigger than anything he’d taken in ages, splitting him open until his eyes threatened to roll back in his head.  Finally Hana bottomed out, one hand splayed out on the small of his back, the other gripping his hip hard enough to bruise.

 

There was a moment of stillness, Hana’s nails scratching gently down his spine, fingertips carefully tracing a few of Jack’s scars.  Jack breathed, and stayed still, and existed.  It was all he needed to do, all he needed to be.  Nothing but a warm body.

 

Just Hana’s.

 

Then she was fucking him viciously hard, hands on both his hips, holding Jack in place as she railed into him.  Jack’s fingers fisted around nothing, bracing himself as best he could against the onslaught, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from jerking forward with every thrust.  The toy hit him so deep Jack could feel it in his guts, dragging against his abused prostate when she angled it just right, Hana’s thighs slapping loud on his own.

 

He let out whine, drooling around the gag, breathing heavy through his nose when he’d otherwise be gasping for air.  The collar made it worse, constricting his throat as he turned his head back and forth, trying to find a comfortable position when there was none.  Hana rutted into him mercilessly, calling Jack names, insulting him.

 

_ Such a fucking slut, you’re so pathetic, greedy little bitch.  Worthless, useless, needy. _

 

Jack quaked with every syllable, floating in a haze of euphoria, shame vanishing into the air like smoke.  Right then he was all those things, and it was fine.

 

Hana had him.

 

Tears of overstimulation stung his eyes, and Jack whimpered into the fabric in his mouth as heat crawled up his spine and pooled in his belly.  He couldn’t see Hana, but he knew what she looked like fucking him this way, had watched her do it enough times that the sight was burned into his memory.

 

Hair wild, cheeks flushed with exertion, tits bouncing as she fucked into him with abandon.  

 

It was beautiful.  She was beautiful, and Jack didn’t deserve her, but here they were, together.  On and on, her voice deliciously acidic in his ears, her fingers rough in his skin, tugging at his hair, scratching over his scars.  He loved her.

 

God, he loved her.

 

His climax loomed higher and higher, all his muscles tensing, spine arching, toes curled.  He sobbed into the gag in warning, but even without the fabric muffling his words, it wouldn’t have been Hana’s name.

 

_ Princess,  _ and Jack came untouched in stuttering bursts, hips twitching forward as Hana worked him through it. 

 

When he was trembling all over and trying to crawl away she stopped, slipping the toy out of him with an obscene squelch.  She gave his ass a lazy smack before moving to sit on the nearby loveseat, crooking her finger and motioning him towards her.  Jack crawled there on his hands and knees, easing himself between her feet and laying his head on her thigh.  She untied his gag with practiced fingers and dropped it to the floor, but he barely noticed.

 

Everything was still hazy, and Jack floated through it all, blissful and sated and content.  Hana ran her fingers through his hair affectionately, and he glanced up at her, eyes half lidded and blown black.

 

“What do you need, Jackie?”  She asked, still stroking his hair, her palm cupping his cheek.

 

Jack nosed his way between her thighs, whining when he got to harness, begging silently.  She reached down to unbuckle the straps, tugging the harness to the side and opening her legs wider.  He nuzzled into her, burying his face in the trimmed hair of her sex and breathing in deep.  Then he opened his mouth, licking hungrily at her, sucking her clit into his mouth.  One of his hands slid up to cup her breast, the weight of it familiar in his palm, thumb rubbing circles over her nipple.  Jack wasn’t really trying to get her off, but seeking comfort.

 

He’d fall asleep there if she let him, eating her out lazily until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.  Had done so before, on more than one occasion.  She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones until he glanced up at her, barely there, still adrift in the afterglow.

 

“Make me come, and then you can cook me dinner, and give me a bath.  Okay, Daddy?”

 

Jack made a throaty sound of agreement, closing his eyes and working his mouth in earnest, eager to obey.  Hana knew him.  Knew Jack needed to take care of her.  To please her, and feed her, and bathe her.  Carry her around, watch her open the gifts he’d brought, tuck her into bed and crawl in after her.

 

He ate her out until she came.  Again, and again.  Until his jaw ached, her pussy throbbing in time with her heart, sore and abused.  Until she shoved his face away, thighs shaking with overstimulation, red faced and breathless.

 

Jack left his collar on, and ran her a bath, and slept at her feet.

  
  
  



End file.
